


The 'Little' Tour

by BandomFandom1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, ABDL, ABDL Kink, Age Play, Caregiver, Caretaking, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Little, Little/Big, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Direction Tours, Scat, Tour Bus, Touring, Wet & Messy, Wetting, big - Freeform, messing, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandomFandom1/pseuds/BandomFandom1
Summary: Being away on tour can be stressful enough, but thankfully ageplay/ infantilism can take away some of the stress and anxiety that comes with going on tour. As they keep it a secret away from millions of fans, the boys try to do what they can to keep everyone safe and happy while on tour around the world.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also RP on Discord, hit me up if you're interested in a RP that includes things like this. I also like Panic!, Fall out Boy, and many other fandoms, not just 1D :)
> 
> Want anything added? Or have any ideas for the chapters? Put down in the comments below, and I'll see what I can do!

Of course tour was stressful, how could it not be? Touring around the world was something else. It required a great deal of mental ability, along with being healthy and having good motivation, to be able to be the best you could be. So it was no surprise that the 1D guys had brought ABDL into their lives, it had been a slightly new introduced kink/ lifestyle, but all the boys had agreed to it, it was just something that all of them would have to get used to, of course.

Let's talk about each individual of the group, first off, there's Harry. Harry was one of the little's, he had shown how vulnerable he could get when stressed and upset, so had wanted to try out the role of being a little, and to be honest, he had enjoyed it so far. Diapers, paci's,teddies, bottles, cuddles. You name it, it was everything that Harry loved, and it always made him feel so much better when he didn't feel quite right. Being able to let his little side come out, meant that he had become an even better artist while on tour. The 1D band had been blowing up for a while now, but it seemed recently, the band had been blowing up even more than normal, which was amazing.

Next up is Liam, of course, the daddy directioner, the leader of the pack, the lone wolf, although, he wasn't alone, since he had all his other guys with him. Liam didnt really have a desire to be little or anything like that, and he kinda liked being able to look after the others, and take care of their needs, whether it be changing diapers, feeding, comforting, whatever needed doing, Liam was more than happy to help. As long as it made the others happy, then Liam was happy. Of course, Liam was probably the most strict out of all of them, but it was only out of love. He didn't like it if any little would be rude, or spoilt, so if a punishment needed doing, it would be more than likely that Liam would deal with that certain situation.

Going onto the next member, Niall, now Niall is a little back and forth about what he actually wants from all of this ABDL. On one side he likes looking after the other guys and making sure everyone's okay, but on another note, he kinda likes the idea of being able to be babied and cared for. For now, Niall has chosen to be another caregiver with Liam, so that they can kind of team up so that the littles have the right care and love that they need. Maybe one day Niall will dabble into the world of being a little.

Last but not least is Louis, another little, a bit more to handle than Harry, since Louis is more of a character that would get into trouble a lot easier than Harry would. If it were to be ranked in order of littles, Louis would be the bigger little of Harry, so Harry would be the baby little, and Louis would be his bigger brother, if that made sense? Although, they still have the same playing age of around 2-3 years old.

The day started off like any other normal day on tour, Harry had woken up first, his diaper wet, but he didn't mind staying in it for a little, yes it felt cold and wet, but Harry had gotten used to wet diapers by now, so he didn't mind staying in them for too long, as long as they didn't cause him pain, then he was fine. As Harry got himself out of his bunk, his bunk was one of the lower ones, the same with Louis, encase they accidentally rolled out of their bunk or something. Liam and Niall had the top bunks, since they felt it would be a little safer that way, at least they hoped, anyway.

Harry yawned gently as he stretched himself out, standing in front of the bunks, all the other curtains were closed, so it meant everyone else was still sleeping, which Harry didn't mind, but if they slept for too long, he'd probably go and wake up Liam or Niall, mostly Niall, because if Liam was in a bad mood, then he wouldn't want to get told off for waking him up. That had only ever happened once with Liam though, and he had been sick at the time, but ever since then he had vowed to never really wake up Liam, unless it was an emergency. Walking down the bus, Harry made his way over to the kitchen area, and he bit his lip gently as he glanced around, before he noticed a sippy cup on the side, and he grabbed it gently, taking the lid off and filling it up with some water from the tap. He figured he'd wait for the others to wake up, so that then they could give him breakfast. He was kinda half in and out of his mindset right now, so he felt able to do most adult things, but still felt little at the same time, and felt like he needed to be taken care of.

Once Harry had filled up his sippy cup, he placed the lid back on, before he went over to the couch, and slowly sat down on it, wincing ever so slightly as he felt the cold diaper squish against his ass, he tired not to make too much of a big deal out of it though. While he waited for the others to wake up, he grabbed the TV remote and he turned the TV on with a press of a button, and he smiled to himself a little as he put on some cartoons, sipping from his sippy cup every now and again as he kept himself quiet and entertained.

It must've been about 15 minutes later when Niall slowly started to appear from his bunk. Niall opened the curtain with a soft groan, and he rubbed at his eyes gently, before he slowly swung his legs over and got himself down from his bunk. As he glanced over, seeing Harry on the couch, he smiled gently as he went over to the other male, rubbing his hand through his hair gently once he had reached him. "Hey, buddy." Niall said gently. "Did you have a good sleep, huh?" He asked, as he bowed down slightly to kiss Harry's cheek. "Hopefully the others will wake up soon, but for now, I think I'll start making some breakfast.... Well... I can't really 'make' a proper breakfast, but I can get you some toast if you want, buddy? And a bottle?" Niall asked.

Harry was thankful when one of the boys had emerged from the bunks, and he grinned at Niall as he came over to him. "Hi NiNi." Harry said in a cute happy voice. "Uh huhs, I sweep goods!" Harry squeaked out happily, fully going into his little mindset now that Niall was there, he felt like he could finally regress fully, and of course, he trusted all the boys, and if he had ever felt uncomfortable about anything, then he'd always let them know. "Mmmm..... Owkay." Harry said as he nodded his head gently at what Niall had offered for breakfast. It was typical for them to either have cereal, or toast, seeing as the bus didn't really offer any kitchen facilities. They normally got proper food in the venue, and they'd probably be leaving the bus for the venue in a few hours anyway, but breakfast was always a good start.

With all the talking now going on, Louis slowly started to stir, and he mumbled gently to himself as he slowly woke up from a deep sleep, his head still pretty sleepy, but at least he was awake. He would normally be the last one to wake up, and would probably be the hardest to actually get out of bed, but thankfully today he was up, just about. Before he could think about even getting up, he had a strong pressure in his abdomen, and that only meant one thing, he needed to poop before thinking about anything else. Louis would normally mess his diaper upon wakening, or during breakfast, it was his main routine now, and his body had become accustom using diapers. As Louis got himself onto his hands and knees on his bunk, he kept his curtain closed, mainly so that he couldn't be seen while messing his diaper, and he took a deep breath, and pushed, grunting gently as he started off the messing process.

Liam jolted himself awake as he heard the light chatter coming from the bus, and he wiped at his sleepy eyes, humming gently to himself as he stretched his body out, smiling to himself. Liam opened up his curtain and swung his legs out of the bunk, climbing himself out as he glanced around. Liam noticed Niall and Harry by the kitchen/ lounge area of the bus, and he glanced down at Louis bunk, seeing the curtain still closed. It took Liam a minute or two to decide whether to try and wake Louis up, but just as he was about to gently open up Louis's bunk curtain, he stopped himself, hearing the slight grunts coming from inside the bunk. Liam rolled his eyes gently with a slight chuckle, and he left Louis alone, knowing it would be a bad idea to interrupt the other. So instead, he walked down the bus, to where the others were, smiling gently as he quickly went up behind Niall and gave him a hug from behind. "Hey you...." Liam said quietly and gently as he kissed Niall's cheek gently.

Niall was in the middle of making up a bottle for Harry when he felt someone hug him from behind, and he gasped with surprise, before chuckling gently at the other, turning round and kissing him on the lips. "Mmm, hey." Niall said, as he smiled at the other. "Just making Hazza some breakfast, want something?" Niall asked, as he would normally make breakfast for all of them, so he didn't really mind doing it. "Also, you might wanna get Lou Lou up.... You know what he's like." He said with a soft sigh as he went back to making the breakfast up.

Liam smirked gently at the other when he was kissed on the lips, and he gently pulled away from Niall so he could let the other finish doing what he was doing. "Sure, I'll have whatever, you know I don't mind." Liam admitted with a nod as he slowly leaned his body against the fridge, and he slowly glanced back at Louis's bunk as Niall spoke about Louis not being up yet. "He's awake... Trust me... He'll be out in a bit." Liam said, as he glanced back over at Niall, before he went over to Harry. "Hey, bubs, you okay?" He asked with a smile as he sat down next to the other, and he ruffled his hair gently, before kissing his cheek.

Harry had been keeping himself quiet and minding his own business, and while Liam and Niall were talking over by the small kitchen bit, Harry had slowly let himself wet his diaper again, and he looked down at his pj pants, making sure his diaper wouldn't leak on him, but thankfully it hadn't. Sighing out gently, he smiled a little as he saw Liam come his way. "Li Li!" Harry said, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the other as Liam had sat next to him. "Mmm Hmm. I otay." He said, before a small pout formed on his lips. "I.... Is wet... Li Li...." Harry admitted as he looked up at the other with puppy dog eyes. Harry was at that stage where he kinda just wanted to get changed into a dry diaper, he was getting tired of the wet once, since it had been wet most of the night.

A small chuckled escaped from Liam when he felt Harry cuddle up to him, and he returned the hug, wrapping his around around the other gently. "Yeah?" Liam said, though he raised his eyebrow slightly when he saw the pout appear on Harry's face, and it wasn't until Harry admitted he was wet, that he knew what the problem was. "Oh bubs... It's okay." Liam said as he kissed his cheek. "Let's go and get you changed, huh? Then we can have some yummy food." Liam said with a smile, as he unhooked his arms from the other, and pulled away, before he got himself up, and he rolled his eyes gently as he decided to pick the other up. Liam was pretty strong, and could carry all the members of the band, in many ways, it had become partially useful. "Ni, just gonna change Haz, and I'll check on Lou as well, then we'll be back." Liam said, and Niall nodded in response with a small smile. "Come on, bug." Liam said as he carried him over to the bunks.

Louis was still hard at work with messing his diaper, it was unusually hard this morning, he was slightly constipated, which didn't help, but he was still determined to go, seeing as his body was in dire need of it. Pushing out, Louis grunted gently as he lifted his butt up more, and he planted his face into his pillow, grunt out into it as his poop slowly forced it's way out into his diaper. "Lou, you alright in there, bud?" Liam asked, as he was standing outside Louis's bunk, and could hear what was going on. Louis gently lifted up his face from the pillow, puffing out gently. "I-I o-otay..... Go way...." Louis said, not wanting Liam to disturb what he was doing, he really didn't like that. "Alright, buddy, just making sure." Liam said as he continued to carry Harry to the back of the bus where they did the diaper changes, and he settled Harry down on a changing mat on the floor.

Taking another deep breath, Louis scrunched his face up as he pushed again, grunting out gently as he quickly planted his face back into his pillow, his hands tightening into balls as he pushed his rock solid mess out into his diaper. His diaper slowly tented out, making room for the rock hard load to settle into. It was actually a bit painful for Louis, and tears had overrun in his eyes, which had been soaked up by his pillow. Louis rarely struggled like this to mess, but I guess there were times when it would happen. He was just thankful to be in a diaper right now, and on his bed. Panting out, Louis took another breath and pushed, feeling his mess slide even further into his diaper, he could feel his diaper tighten around him and could feel it stretch all the way out until it could no more. That's when the mess started to fold in on its self, just about, seeing as it was so rock solid, it only just about managed to fold over in his diaper. With one last good push, Louis finished messing his diaper, the poop in his diaper slowly settling into his diaper, and he panted out in sheer relief that the ordeal was now over. 

"You're a little worm, aren't you?" Liam teased Harry as he opened up his soaked diaper, and he grabbed some wipes as he started to wipe Harry down gently with some wipes, smiling at the other. "Love you, bug." Liam said, as he placed the used wipes on top of the used diaper, and he made sure that Harry was nice and clean, before he grabbed a new diaper. "Wove you!" Harry beamed at Liam with a cute giggle. "Such a good boy." Liam praised as he lifted up Harry's butt and placed the new diaper down, before he grabbed some powder, and he spread the powder evenly around Harry's bottom, and cock. He then taped up the diaper, making sure it was nice and secure, before he placed Harry back into his PJ pants again, they'd get him properly dressed after breakfast was over. "There we go, all clean and fresh!" Liam said as he sat back on his knees and watched as Harry got himself up. "I goes and eat!" Harry said as he quickly bounced away, going back over to where Niall was. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Liam got himself up also and he cleaned up the changing area, placing the used wipes and diapers in the bin, then going to wash his hands afterwards. Once that was done, he slowly walked back down towards the kitchen area, stopping by the bunks first as he saw movement from Louis bunk. Liam raised an eyebrow as an unpleasant smell arose from the bunk, and he wrinkled his nose gently, watching as Louis slowly opened the curtain and climbed out. "Offt, hey stinker." Liam greeted Louis, with a soft chuckle. Louis face was red from strain, and from slight embarrassment also, and he frowned slightly as he glanced at the other. "Hey... It's alright, Lou.... You went poopy, huh?" He asked, as he reached out and rubbed Louis shoulder, trying to comfort the other. Liam could see that Louis eyes had been watery, and wondered what had made him upset? Was it because he pooped? "Should we get you changed?" Liam asked, it wasn't really a question, since Liam was certainly going to be changing him, but, it was a more of a polite way to put it. 

"I hassa dwink...?" Louis asked with another frown, all the work with messing his diaper had made him thirsty. With a small sigh, Liam agreed with a nod. "Fine... You can have a little drink, then we're changing you, okay?" Liam said, as he wasn't going to let Louis walk around in a messy diaper. One, it stunk, like pretty bad, more worse than normal, and two, he didn't want the other to get a rash. "Let's be quick, okay?" Liam asked, as he went over to the kitchen, and he glanced around, before he saw Harry's sippy cup next to him. Harry was now happily eating toast, and watching cartoons, he also had a bottle of milk next to him too. "Hey Hazza, can I have this for a moment, please?" Liam asked. "Uh huhs, I has bottle!" Harry said with a little smile, to which Liam took the sippy cup, and he turned around as Louis was behind him. "Here, bud." Liam said as he handed the other the sippy cup to drink from.

Niall noticed that now Louis was awake, and as he went over to the other, he wrinkled his nose also, taking a glance behind Louis as he saw how stretched out Louis diaper was. "Someone really had to go this morning." Niall commented lightly as he rubbed Louis back gently, seeing that he looked a little upset, and he frowned gently, glancing over at Liam while Louis drunk from the sippy cup. "He okay...?" He asked. "Mmm...." Liam hummed out a little unsure, before Louis handed back the sippy cup to Liam. "Good job, now, can you go over to the changing area, bub? Papa will be there in a second, okay...?" Liam asked as he kissed his forehead gently, and Louis slowly waddled off, going back over to where the changing stuff was, and he slowly laid himself down, trying not to let the poop squish against his skin.

"I think he was a bit constipated this morning....." Liam confessed. "I could hear him having a hard time going." He spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear the conversation that they were having. "Ohhhh, right." Niall nodded as he rolled his eyes gently. "Everyone gets like that, it probably just upset him a little. Let's keep an eye on it though... Make sure it doesn't happen again.... To be honest, he didn't drink that much yesterday... Especially during and after the concert, and he was sweating buckets because of how hot it was in that venue last night..." Niall said as he rubbed the back of his neck gently. "M'Kay, I'll make sure he drinks a bit more tonight, both during and after the concert." Liam agreed, before he went over to where Louis was with a smile as he knelt himself down in front of Louis. "You can really stink up the place, buddy." Liam teased gently as he lifted up Louis shirt slightly, before he tugged down Louis PJ pants. "That tummy feeling all better now?" He asked as he tickled Louis tummy gently, and Louis giggled gently squirming about slightly. "Ah, ah. Stay still please." Liam said as he stopped tickling Louis, and he took a breath as he slowly untaped and opened up the diaper with the monster load inside. "Jeez, Lou..." Liam said as he quickly grabbed some wipes and started to clean down his bottom. Thankfully because of how hard the mess actually was, it hadn't left much on Louis, but still, it was probably one of the biggest messes Liam had seen Louis produce. "It's okay, Lou." Liam tried to comfort the other, as he saw Louis become a little unsettled, and he tired to quicken up the process, pulling the dirty diaper away, and pulling in a fresh one, before putting powder over him gently, then tapping up the new one to him. "All better." Liam said, as he watched Louis sit up slowly. "Feeling okay?" Liam asked, and Louis nodded a little. "Tummy huwts..." Louis admitted, though, that was mainly due to how much straining he had done. "Aw buddy.... Come here.." Liam said as he pulled Louis into a hug, and he hugged him gently, kissing his hair. "Someone needs to drink a bit more...." Liam mumbled into his ear gently, before he pulled away from him. "Let's go and get some breakfast huh?" Liam said, as he slowly got himself up. "Lemme just clean up this mess, then i'll be right behind you." Liam said. He had decided to not put the PJ pants back onto Louis, just so he could feel a bit more free for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also RP on Discord! <3 If you wanna RP with me on Discord, then just hit me up! :D I have many different ships, that aren't 1D. Brallon, Galavich, Sterek, Ryden, Peterick, Seblaine, and many more! 
> 
> Have any ideas for the chapters, or story? Leave them down below!

About an hour had passed, and Niall was getting Harry and Louis ready for the day, getting them both dressed up in their 'big' clothes for the day. They didn't necessarily have to wear the clothes they needed to for the concert, but they had to wear something, so that they could get into the venue, then they'd mostly hang out in the dressing room until it was time to go on stage. That routine was what the boys mostly did, wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, go to the venue, stay in the dressing room, then do the concert. Every now and again it would change if Liam or Niall had to go to the store to buy things, like diapers or whatnot, and to be honest, they would probably have to do that tomorrow, since they were starting to run out of diapers, but they had enough for the day, and tomorrow at least.

Liam was getting a quick shower in the small shower cubical that was located at the back of the bus, and while he was busy doing that, Niall had dressed up Louis, who was thankfully feeling much better now, and was back to his normal self, after eating and having something to drink. "I goes TV!" Louis said, as he quickly rushed off to the couch and sat himself down, since he was all dressed and ready to go. "Okay, just you no Hazza." Niall said, as he had organised out an outfit for Harry to wear, and he smiled gently as he helped Harry get out of his PJ top and pants. "Look's like your diapey is all clean still." Niall said, but he gently moved his hand down, and he felt Harry's diaper, just to make sure he was right, which, indeed he was correct, it was still dry and clean. "Good boy, Hazzy." Niall praised with a grin, as he helped Harry dress into some jeans and a t-shirt, making sure that his diaper wasn't visible, since he knew fans could take pictures from them, from where their bus was located, it was still in the view of fans, even though fans couldn't get to them, they could still be pictured. "Alright, all done, mister." Niall said to Harry as he kissed the other's cheek gently. "Go sit with Lou Lou, okay? We'll be leaving in a bit." Niall rubbed Harry's hair gently and watched as he saw Harry go over and sit next to Louis.

While Harry and Louis watched cartoons together, Niall and Liam got themselves ready for the day, it was nice that Lou and Haz weren't too fussy this morning. To be honest, the morning had been pleasantly calm and relaxing, which was much needed, especially because tour was really getting stressful and full on, so it was somehow needed right now. "Almost ready, Li?" Niall called out gently to the other, and he rolled his eyes gently as he saw Liam walk out of the shower, just holding onto his towel, and not even wearing it. "If only I could see you like that more often..." Niall chuckled out gently, and Liam smirked before he chuckled as well. "Mmmm... Maybe later." Liam said, as he quickly got himself dried up and dressed, not wanting to take too long since he knew that Niall had gotten Harry and Louis ready, so he didn't want the others to start getting fussy or impatient.

After 5 or so minutes, both boys were ready to go, and Liam smiled as he walked down to where the others were. "Right, are we all ready to get going, huh?" He asked, and he glanced behind him as he saw Niall also walk over to them. "Daddy, we pway wif toys?!" Louis asked as he jumped up from the couch. "Yes, once we get to the dressing room, okay? Then you can watch cartoons and play with your toys for a bit, okay?" He said, and Harry grinned as he bounced up too. "I pway wif toys too!" Harry agreed with a nod, and Niall chuckled gently at them both. "Let's get going then, monkey's." Niall said, as he walked past them all, and guided them out. Thankfully they didn't need to take a diaper bag in, since it was the second day at the same venue, so everything was already in the dressing room for them, and no one else was allowed in their dressing room, it was against the rules, and Liam made sure to keep it that way.

As the guys made their short walk to the venue, Harry and Louis kept quiet, since they could hear fans calling out to them in the distance, but they did manage to give a small smile and a wave. Soon enough they were in the venue though, after going through the back door, and Harry hummed gently as he started to skip merrily down the hallway, in front of the others, since he knew the way to the dressing room. Louis saw the Harry was in front of them all, so he smiled a little, as he decided to start running, and as he ran past Harry, he against bashed against him, casing Harry to stumbled down to the floor with a slight thump.

Harry teared up as he had landed face first to the floor, thankfully he wasn't hurt, it was more of a shock then anything else. As soon as Niall and Liam saw, Niall had quickly gone over to Harry to make sure he was okay, and Liam had glared slightly as he saw Louis still running to the dressing room. "Oh bubba, are you okay?" Niall asked as he gently sat Harry up. "It's okay, it's okay." Niall said as he kissed his cheek. "No need for tears, Hazzy." Niall said, as he tried his best to stop Harry from starting to cry. "Do you have any boo boo's?" He asked, to which Harry shook his head with a slight sniffle. "You're such a brave boy, Hazza." Niall said as he helped the other up and kissed his cheek again. "Good boy." Niall praised as he rubbed his back gently, and he slowly started to walk with Harry as they went over to the dressing room, in which Louis had already let himself in, and had sat himself down by where the toys were.

As Liam entered the room, he went straight over to Louis, kneeling down in front of him. "Louis." Harry said, in a strict sort of tone, which made Louis look up towards him. "You knocked Harry over, now what do we say about running? No running, especially when the hallway is pretty tight and doesn't have a lot of room. Harry could've been hurt." Liam said with a sigh. "I want you to apologise to him." Liam said, as he saw a pout grow on Louis face. "I sowwy... I jus' want da toys, daddy." Louis said as he tried to defend himself. "I know buddy, but you need to be more careful, alright?" Liam said, as he glanced over when Harry and Niall walked into the dressing room. "Now, go say sorry, please." Liam said as he glanced back at Louis, and Louis sighed a little with a small whine, before he slowly got himself up, still keeping a toy in his hand as he went over to Harry. "Hawwy, I is sowwy." Louis said, and Harry nodded his head gently, accepting the apology from him. "It otay.... I no huwt." Harry said, before he glanced at the toys. "We pway wif toys!" Louis said, as he quick;y rushed over to them, and Harry smiled as he followed, sitting down next to Louis as he played with the various different toys that were there on the floor for them.

Rolling his eyes gently, Liam got himself back up as the others started to play, and he sighed gently to himself as he went over to Niall, kissing his cheek gently. "A near disaster, diverted, huh?" Liam asked with a little chuckle, and Niall nodded his head with a grin. "Of course." Niall agreed, and he glanced over at the food table, seeing the various food offerings. "Mmm, so, I'm gonna grab a drink and a muffin, and maybe sign some stuff? Sound like a plan?" Niall asked, as they were behind on signing posters. "Sure, sounds good. They seem to be fine right now." Liam said as he went over and grabbed himself a cookie, and a bottled water, before he went over to a table in the corner where some posters had been left from the day before, and he sat himself down with Niall once the other had grabbed his things, and the two started to sign some posters, having a little chit chat here and there.

While Liam and Niall signed posters for fan merch, Louis and Harry happily played with the toys, and Harry giggled a little as he played with some of the toy cars that were on the floor. "I has da bue one!" Harry said excitedly, as his favorite toy car was the blue one, he'd always choose that one. "I hassa da wed one, Hawwy." Louis said with a nod, as he had that one hand, but then another toy in the other, he was conflicted about what one to play with, it was a hard decision to make.

Rolling the wheels of the car on the floor, Harry hummed gently as he played with the toy car, whining gently when he felt pressure in his stomach, knowing that he needed to poop, and to be honest, Harry didn't really care about messing in front of the others. Louis was more of the one that would hide, Harry, he'd just do it any time, anywhere, as long as it wasn't in front of random people, or fans, or in public, unless it was an emergency, but in front of the boys was fine, since they accepted it as part of the ABDL, and they all trusted one another.

Lifting up the right side of his butt cheek, Harry stopped the movement with his hand and the car as a concentrated look overtook his features on his face, and he pushed out, grunting gently, to which Louis noticed and giggled a little at Harry, since he was making a weird face. "Hawwy, you goes poop?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded his head ever so slightly when he heard Louis ask. Doing another push, Harry felt the mushy mess start to push out into his diaper, and he lifted his butt cheek up a little more so that the diaper could accommodate the incoming mess. His mess pushed the diaper out slightly, but since he was wearing jeans, it sorta just mushed against his butt, and since it was soft, it certainly made more of a mess than what it did when Louis pooped.

Harry let out another grunt as his continued to push out his mushy load, feeling his diaper fill up and become warm and mushy around his butt. Once he had finished pushing out his poop, he slowly lowered his butt cheek back down, and felt the poop truly mush all over his butt. He was certainly going to need a much bigger clean up than what Louis had needed, but at least Harry felt better now, and after a small sigh of relief, he smiled as he went back to playing with his car. "Hawwy, you stwinky!" Louis giggled out a little, but didn't complain anymore as he continued to play with the toys again.

It must've been 10 or so minutes after Harry's messing, that Niall had noticed a strange smell, and until then, neither Liam or Niall had noticed Harry mess, they had been too focused on the current task at hand. Niall gently placed his marker down as he glanced at the boys who were still playing with toys and watching cartoons, and he took a sniff of the air, glancing over at Liam. "Li... It smells a bit odd." Niall commented, to which Liam lifted his head up and took a quick whiff of the air, nodding his head slightly. "Mmm... Wanna go check on them?" Liam asked. "I still got quite a few to get through." Liam said with a soft chuckle. "Sure." Niall said with a small smile as he got himself up, and as he made his way over to the boys, the smell got stronger, and he instantly knew what the smell was. "Oooo, I smell a stinky over here." Niall commented as he knelt down beside to the two boys, looking at them as they just continued to play. "Hey." Niall said as he tried to get their attention, before he chuckled a little and he kissed Harry's cheek gently, which grabbed the attention of him. "Hi Ni Ni!" Harry beamed with a smile at the other. "Hey beautiful.... Can I check your diapey...?" Niall asked, and Harry bit his lip as he contemplated for a second. "It'll be quick, I promise!" Niall remeasured the little, and with a soft sigh coming from Harry, he nodded his head. "Thanks bubba." Niall said. Niall kinda knew that Harry would be the one with the dirty diaper, since Louis had already been, so it was more of a possibility of Harry being messy this time around.

"Can you sit on your knees, please, Haz?" Niall asked, since he knew that the jeans Harry was wearing could be constricting, so it was hard to check the back of Harry's diaper when he wore them. Harry gently sat up on his knees as he continued to play with his toy car quietly. "Thanks bubba." Niall said with a smile as he gently reached over towards Harry's jeans, and he gently took hold of the back of his jeans and diaper, and he tugged them back gently. Niall was hit in the face with the strong stench of what Harry had produced in his diaper, along with the site of the absolute mess that Harry had caused, thankfully nothing had leaked though. "Ooooo, Harry......" Niall said as he quickly let go off his diaper and jeans and waved the air around slightly. "You need a change mister!" Niall said with a little chuckle, and Harry glanced at him with a little frown. "Nuh Uh, no gettig out of it, you stink way too much." Niall said with a small chuckle as he got himself up. "Come on." Niall said as he reached his hand down towards the other, and Harry whined out sadly again. "Harry." Niall said, making his tone a little more strict, and that got Harry up, since Harry didn't like getting told off. "We'll be finished before you know it, okay?" Niall said, as he guided Harry over to the changing corner.

Niall quickly laid out the changing matt, before he helped Harry down onto it. "Daddy, I pway wif toys again?" Harry asked, and Niall smiled a little as he knelt down in front of him. "As soon as I get your messy tush clean, then yes, you can." Niall said as he tugged down Harry's jeans, and he left them to one side, before he slowly opened up Harry's diaper, wrinkling his nose gently as he quickly lifted up Harry's legs. "Offt, you're a messy one, huh?" Niall cooed gently at the other as he used part of the diaper to wipe away some of the mess, he than grabbed some wipes and started to wipe Harry down, trying to get all the mess off that he could. "I good boy!" Harry said as he stayed still for Niall while he let him clean him up. "You sure are, beautiful, such a good boy!" Niall praised as he continued to wipe Harry down. Harry needed a bit more cleaning up, since he had gotten it all over his butt, so after many wipes, Harry was finally cleaned up. "Okay, let's get a new diapey on you." Niall said as he replaced the dirty one with a new one, and of course, he placed some powder on him, before taping the new one on him. "There, smelling fresh." Niall said gently as he grabbed Harry's jeans and helped him back into them. "Tank you, Ni Ni!" Harry thanked the other as he sat himself up. "Not a problem kiddo." Niall said as he kissed his hair gently. "Go on, go and play." Niall said, and he watched as Harry quickly crawled over to Louis, sitting back down next to him as they played together again.


End file.
